Hiccups
by Aslin's Fire
Summary: Hermione has a bad case of the hiccups. she has tried every thing she can think of. How will this effect her through out the day. How will Professor McGonagall help cure the hiccups?


Hiccups

One shot.

A/N: This story came to be after I had a horrible dose of the hiccups and my sister was laughing so hard that she cried at my pain :( but all is well because it game me an idea for this one shot.

MarbleandToast and I are going to be doing a bunch of Harry Potter One shots so keep an eye out for them. and if you have a theme that you would like one done in let us know and we will be more then willing to do so :)

Marble wrote the class room half down and i wrote the first part . Hope you enjoy and dont for get to leave us feed back!

Aslin

As Hermione, Harry and Ron stepped out of their first lesson with the horrible pink toad, who is also known as Dolores Umbridge. She is teaching the cursed subject of Defense Against The Dark Arts. All lesson she would try to get information out of all the Gryffindors to see what they know about the Order and what Professor Dumbledore was doing. No one said anything. Well almost anyone, Hermione being Hermione, asked a lot of questions and made a fuss once they were told that they would not be learning any spells. Just book work.

They started laughing once they were out of that awful classroom, which made it impossible for anyone to see the streak of pink and purple spells that were silently cast to hit Hermione. It went undetected as they went down the stairs for their next class. Professor Umbridge was soon snickering and muttering under her breath, "That's what you get for not listening and doing what you were told the first time,"

XxXxXx

As they were about to walk into the Transfiguration classroom, Hermione let loose a hiccup that could be heard all through the corridor and sounded like it hurt quite a bit.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Harry asking with concern as well as trying not to snicker.  
Ron could not stop laughing quick enough along with everyone else in the hall.

Hermione gave Ron a look that could curl someone's toes."Yes, but holy Merlin, does it hurt." HICCUP

As they sit at their usual seats, Hermione tries to hold her breathe so she can quickly get rid of them before class starts but it doesn't work. She sighs.

"Not working, is it Hermione?" asking Ron.

"Nope. HICCUP" replies Hermione looking at Ron.

Harry, behind her blows up a bubble with his wand, then says, "Hermione, look."

"What, Harry," as she turns to him, he pops it really loud. It startles her for a moment. It stopped it for a half minute and then HICCUP. She groans, "Nice try, Harry. I am going to say the alphabet backwards, that sometimes work." As she is saying her abcs, Professor McGonagall starts class.

Professor McGonagall notices that Hermione isn't paying attention and hears the hiccups from her. She stops to ask if she needs help. Hermione shakes her head at the question and waves her hands to tell her to continue with the class. The professor nods in understanding. When the alphabet doesn't work, Hermione gets up from her desk to stand on her head. First she changes her skirt to pants before she does that trick. McGonagall rewards her 10 pts for the spellwork. Hermione stands on her head and still HICCUP, HICCUP.

"Miss Granger, please come here. I have just the trick for you," says the professor. Hermione quickly gets up in hopes to get rid of them and scurries to the teacher's desk. "Here." Professor McGonagall gives Hermione a spoonful of peanut butter. Hermione gives her a skeptical look. The professor says, "Go on." Hermione just shrugs her shoulders and eats it.

Hermione waits for the hiccup to come but it doesn't and she throws her arms up in the air, "Yes! Thank you!"

After the class was over, the trio left to go to the Great Hall for dinner. The twins decided to scare the crap out of Hermione right by the doorway. She yelps as she nearly jumps out of her skin. They laugh about it as they sit down for dinner. Suddenly everyone hears HICCUP! Ron and Harry look at each other and groan, "Not again!" as they glare at the twins for setting it off.

End


End file.
